


On Comets and Cassidy

by ARandomFactoid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, New Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan finally get it together, several years (and relationships) later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Comets and Cassidy

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr (same user name) a year or so ago for a previous Kaidan Porn Week.

Kaidan lives in space. He is a space marine fighting a war on which life as everyone knows it depends - and he manipulates objects at the atomic level with his mind. He is also that kid who grew up on the green/blue rock a middling distance from a middling sun, member of an upstart species raised up on daring adventure and the endless possibilities of space so recently discovered.

So he should, really, have a better handle on his thoughts when it comes to Cassidy Shepard.

 

All he has, however, are those old paens to the stars written by retired astronauts and the cheesy cliches from his adventure comics to describe the heroine of his own personal space saga. Cassidy is a comet streaking through his life - and now, as she leads him away from Apollo’s with her hand in his, Kaidan thinks, hopes, he has finally caught up with her enough to follow to where they will finally lead.

The first pass, three years ago, went by when he was still a promising young lieutenant with a coveted, exotic, skillset, and she the rising star hand chosen by the brass, a pair making the very picture of the Alliance ideal. They were soldiers true and proud, and completely in over their heads chasing monsters worse than the ones that live under the beds of little boys back on Earth. They were a team, the seven of them all - and then the two of them almost something more, because what else were the conversations about their pasts, their secrets, and fraternization regs about? - nevermind the coy promises of after. But he was too do-good, and she too ruthless, deemed each other not worth the risk to their hearts and careers. She blinked, and turned to Liara; he took the out, relieved that it wasn’t meant to be. Then she was gone, literally sucked into the far-reaches of space where he couldn’t reach her, only the lock of mahogany braided around Liara’s wrist left of the wonder that was.

The second pass, a year ago, was a miracle of science that he had not thought, then feared, to hope for. And - there she was, her hair cropped close and bearing new, preternatural, scars, and even those were luminescent. She was sublime, and right in front of him, and he quailed. He returned to the safety of the life he found after the Normandy, at the edges of the threat he knew was looming, that he would do anything to fight at her side - if only he could be sure, and she went sailing on without him in the re-born ship he considers home, then and now. For a year he thought on her, and Garrus’ hand on her shoulder in the Citadel’s security vids - and knew it couldn’t have been him.

Now… now… her hair is a little longer, she smiles brilliantly as she complains about not knowing what to do with it. He just aches to touch it, it’s beautiful no matter how she wears it. The evidence of her man-made resurrection hidden behind what he knows by faith, and aches to prove empirically, is her incomparably perfect deep-brown skin. She’s back to wearing Alliance blues as a second skin, and the regs are still there, they should still matter. But - they just don’t. The world’s ending - it will end if they fail, and yet another near miss on Mars, what will doing the right thing by the rules benefit? She opens with the whiskey and long hospital room talks before it’s clear he’ll even be able to return to the Normandy. They continue by pushing each other’s buttons, pushing each other to the edge during Cerberus’ coup attempt; he questions her, she bristles but trusts him to trust her when he’s been doing anything but. Then it’s a lot like it’s 2183, even if he’s writing endless reports in a comfortable chair instead of the endless tinkering at a terminal, or pulling co-pilot shifts for the only pilot in the Alliance who doesn’t need, or want, one that doesn’t pull double duty as the ship itself.

Kaidan would like to think he’s learned something along the way, something other than the Reapers want to kill everyone and everything he’s ever known. This is his third chance - their third pass around whatever orbit keeps bringing them into concurrence. The past is just that - Liara’s wrist is bare, and Garrus is giving him advice. The air between the two of them is electrified in a way it hasn’t been since before Virmire. He meets her off-ship, neutral territory, outside of all of the other distractions they’ve let stand in the way the first time, the second time, and another cliche he’s third-time lucky.

Cassidy fidgets when she expects… anything. She’s smiling and bright brown eyes clear and unguarded, but she’s chewing the skin next to her right thumbnail and rocking her knee back and forth as they chat over menus and lunch-date small talk. Then, she turns to him, her expression as open and unburdened by everything outside of the moment as he’s ever seen her, and he knows this is it, the comet coming ‘round, and this is his last best chance. He takes it.

Kaidan makes her stay for an entire lunch, drinks, dessert, and all. Aside from wanting to spend time with her, this is also part of a conspiracy with the others to give Shepard a day off between all of her exertions on behalf of others. He also wants to draw this out, their coming together, savoring the longing reborn as anticipation. He watches Cassidy throughout as the space-rum and not-quite but pretty good almost chocolate kicks in and she relaxes and uncoils, smiling easier, softer; a secret smile that isn’t for others, just born of her own contentment. The lunch crowd leaves, it gets quiet, and they find themselves sitting next to each other head to head, flipping through snaps on Kaidan’s omni-tool - pics from the SR-1, of his students, even a few of those ad stands on the Citadel with Alliance recruitment ads with her likeness. They are rolling their eyes at one that was altered to show her hair down around her shoulders, as if she would ever be out of dress code, when she turns into his throat, and taking a deep breath that turns into a sigh, she silences him with a kiss over his pulse, making him very aware of possibilities that have recently come to be.

“I want a shower, Kaidan. I have a nice shower, back on the ship.” Another kiss, and he can feel her smile into his skin as he shivers and his skin turns into goosebumps. “I can offer benefits too.”

He leaned back, to look her in the eyes as he smirked back. “Yeah, Shepard?”

“Hmm hmm,” she confirmed, stretching her arms behind her. “Big shower - room for two; a big, comfy bed - room for two. Have I mentioned the Captain’s quarters is on its own deck?”

“I have heard something along those lines, Commander. Are you offering?”

“I am Major, eagerly.”

“Well,” Kaidan delayed, tapping on the cafe’s data pad to settle-up, “I have to admit, at this juncture, I’m completely on board with your plan of action.”

Shepard gave him a quick glare, realizing he had paid, but with a small shrug let it pass. “Shower, then… bed, I think.” she grinned at him before rising and pulling him up and away from cafe.

The walk back is, pleasant is not strong enough a word. They are never not in physical contact - because in all things once Cassidy has made a decision she is all-in. Despite their eagerness to get back to the Normandy, they are enjoying the getting there too much to rush. Their arms brush as they walk together, one reaching for the other if the crowds try to part them, until their hands slide together and their fingers interlock for the first time. They lean against the back wall of the elevator, and Kaidan fakes nonchalance as he wraps an arm around her waist. She laughs and slides her hip into him, giving him better access. An asari in front of them turns round at the sound, and Kaidan catches her flash of recognition. She whispers to the drell next to her, who jumps in surprise. The other woman dares a quick glance, and then grins at the asari - both leave the elevator at the next stop. 

When no one else enters, Cassidy teaches him a Spectre trick, uploading her codes from her omni-tool via the network to put the elevator on express, giving them several minutes of privacy before arriving at the docking bay. She turns in his arms, pivoting on his hip so she is in front of him and so very, very close. Rising up on her toes, her hands on his chest, he meets her halfway, and it’s… as perfect as anything can ever be. One kiss turns into three, then eleven, and before he knows it the elevator is dinging at them quite insistently that they have reached their destination, and to please release the Spectre lock on the doors so it can go about its business. Cassidy pulls away first, taking a step back - “I don’t know about you, but that felt the way your and Liara’s biotic detonations sound. I like it.”

“I know what what you mean.” Kaidan agreed, letting himself be led out into the lobby of D-24, past the crew members gathering before heading out for a night on the Citadel, including Vega and Cortez who nudge each other as they pass - Vega calling out his understanding if Lola can’t make it to the club that night as planned.

She shrugs with her free arm as she led Kaidan to the concourse - “We’ll see Jimmy, have fun, and don’t lose your shirt, gambling, or otherwise.” As the door closes behind them, leaving them alone again, she leans against the windows overlooking the Wards, pulling him in. “I remember thumping bass and bright flashy lights aren’t your thing - and you’ve always been much better company.”

“Really?” he asks, half serious. 

She responds by pulling him down for another kiss. “Of course. I only like Flux because its just about the only place you can go to see a volus dance. And said volus still hasn’t caught me using that little machine to cheat at space-pachinko”

“Quasar - How do you still have that thing?” Kaidan laughs, taking the opportunity to run the palm of his hand along her jaw, cupping her cheek, quashing the thought that he couldn’t even tell there were cybernetics underneath - not that he noticed anything other how it felt exactly as he dreamt it would.

“It’s another one - Schells, that salarian you frowned at me for helping the first time - we bumped into each other on the Citadel a while back. Had a sack of ‘em, fished one out and pushed it into my hands with a ‘thanks again’ before I remembered who he was. Found it again in a crate when I was tracking down all my crap crammed everywhere but in my quarters. Took it for a few spins, still seems to work.”

“Hmmm,” was Kaidan’s reply, too distracted by the feel of her under his palm to care about any salarians or their goofy tech, and lets himself lean into her so they are pressed against each other again.

“So - shower?” Cassidy changes the subject, bringing his attention back to their current location, and destination. He nods in acquiescence, but doesn’t drop his hand until she pushes him back a few steps, and takes it in her own and leads him to the airlock. With a ‘Shepard-Polite’ request to EDI that de-con be brief, or she could spend the rest of leave defragging her own drives, they quickly find themselves on the bridge.

Alone in front of the CIC, they stop and look around at the stillness of the idle ship. Even EDI, omnipresent, is focusing her attention elsewhere. Cassidy sighs and leans into him, and Kaidan feels a surge of unreality, as if he were dreaming. Slightly unnerved, but determined, he takes advantage of the circumstance and gathers her into his arms, leaning her back to his right as he hooks his left behind her knees, and pulls her up to to his body with a satisfied grunt. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck with a kick of a foot. “Proving yourself worthy, Kaidan, or for justice?”

“Well remembered, Cas.” Kaidan acknowledges, as he begins moving towards the elevator. “ But just because I can, actually. Seemed a waste to not take advantage of the opportunity.”

She gives him a nod of approval as he begins to cover the ground to the elevator. “How very Spectre Alenko of you. I like it.”

The elevator opened as they approached - apparently EDI is more discreet than absent. Cassidy fidgets in his arms as they enter the elevator, and Kaidan lowers her to her feet - only to have her pounce on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him to find his center of gravity leaning against the controls. “I try.” Kaidan finally replied, gasping between the crushing kisses Cassidy overloads him with. “Oh do you make me try.” he adds as the elevator came to a stop on deck 1.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Kaiden carries Cassidy across the small vestibule to the security door that’s already opening, she leans in close to his ear and asks “Am I too hard, Kaidan. Too much?” Her tone is light, but Kaidan didn’t miss the tension in her arms that hadn’t been there when she had been trying to climb him using her mouth moments before.

“Of course you’re too much, Cas. You’re… everything. You make me try, because… you’re a force of nature - and I want it, you, so much. I couldn’t just let you go by again.”

“Right - turn right.” Cassidy instructs, and Kaidan follows without thought. “I mean,” Cassidy adds, as Kaidan realizes they’ve reached Shepard’s shower, coming to a halt, “I’m just me, Kaidan. And I’m not the one who can make mass effect fields with my mind.” She leans back, encouraging him to go into the bathroom, and he complies with his head tilted, not quite understanding what she’s on about. She fixes him with another smile as he sets her down on the sink, “I’m not the only force of nature here, and right now, I’m pretty sure I’ve been waiting my whole life to crash into you.”

After that its a flurry of hands and undressing, making good use of mutual knowledge of Alliance uniforms and of their own experiences undressing fellow soldiers that have come before. Not that Kaidan is thinking of anyone other than Cassidy Shepard, of anything more than the first slide of his hand along her side - smooth and warm, making his head spin and making him need to kiss her, kiss her anywhere, everywhere, more than he needs air. 

And then Cassidy reaches into his open trousers, wrapping a hand around his cock , and moans his name into his ear he pulls her, now naked to the waist, into his bare arms. The charge he feels across his entire body could be static, but static never made his heart skip, or the core of him tremble. He knows she’s right - they have been waiting to crash into one another, and now that it’s happening… they were going to be remade into what ever this will be, and all he can do is willingly losing himself in it.

As soon as they got their boots off - that is. Cassidy laughs, and pushing him back lightly, saying “Boots before shower.” laughing again as Kaidan immediately picks up one of his feet in his hands, working at the laces with alacrity. She, of course, has some secret system that gets her boots unlaced quicker than he could ever hope to manage, and he looks up from wresting the other boot off to the sight of her sliding off her perch and shimmying out of the bottom half of her clothes, forcing him to stop and gape.

Cassidy stands before him, one hand on her hip, the other pulling her hair out of her face, wearing only her brilliant smile. Kaidan’s still half dressed, and he wants everything of her, so badly, he can’t think. She takes a step forward, and Kaidan draws himself up, taller, instinctively standing to attention even in the most personal, least professional, of settings. Cassidy smiles wider - “At ease, soldier,” she admonishes, suppressing what he thinks might have been a giggle. “Well, not entirely,” she revises, putting her hand back into his trousers, and uses the purchase she finds to urge him to step backwards, into the shower proper. 

With a few long, firm, strokes of her hand, he is hard and aching for her, but Cassidy shakes her head when Kaidan reaches for her. Kaidan puts his hands behind his back, steadying himself on the wall - which earns him another smile, and another stroke of her hand. With her free hand, Cassidy turns on the water, it’s cold briefly before the system kicks in and comes to temperature - soaking Kaidan, and his pants, as she continues to stroke.

“Come on, Cas.” Kaidan sighs.

“I think that’s your job.” Cassidy replies, stepping closer into the spray, pressing her body against him, hotter than water running rivulets down their bodies. “Can I help you with your pants, Kaidan?”

“Uh huh,” Kaidan assents, tilting his head back, not really sure what she’s asking.

“Alright then,” Cassidy purrs into his shoulder. Then, letting go of him to grasp at his trousers, she slides down his body, to her knees, bringing the rest of his clothes with her. “I think we got this handled - now what?”

Kaidan blinks, and looks down, just in time to catch another flash of a grin before Cassidy wraps her lips around him, wrapping her hand around the base of him, engulfing him, making him go weak in the knees. Cassidy runs her free hand up his thigh, a slight tickle bringing him back to himself - one of his hands reaching for purchase in the modular shower installation, the other stroking Cassidy’s damp hair as she unmakes him. She laughs around him, at his moans, at his protests that he can’t last, using her tongue to extend his shivers, reveling in his pleasure along with him.

All too soon, Kaidan feels his body tensing, the urge to thrust gaining. He knows Cassidy - she will finish him, because she finishes what she starts, always - and he wants her. To see her, to feel her, to hear her make the noises she’s drawing out of him. She’s insistent, resisting at first when he fidgets and calls to her - a little whine escaping her as she pulls away, looking up at him - it tests his own resolve, but only a little. He alights upon an idea - “You said you wanted a shower - let me?”

She gives a churlish shrug, but she rises and hands him her body wash - and he’s happily surprised to see it’s the same lavender scented brand he’d gifted her a bottle of years ago, just before they shipped out to the Amada System. “Woolgathering, Kaidan?” Cassidy interjects into his reverie, rising up his along side him, rubbing against him in all the right places.. Then looking down at the bottle as Kaidan empties some into his hand, “It’s been my favorite ever since I’ve come back - smells like home.”

“I’m glad you like it- now let me work.” Kaidan nudges her around, so her back is to him, her head bowed under the spray. Finally kicking away his trousers, he starts at her shoulders, working her muscles, allowing himself to be distracted from their previous trajectory. Soon enough, however, Cassidy pushes the point by leaning back, knocking him off balance and back against wall and wrapping his arms around her middle to stay upright. Cassidy falls into him, sliding her body along him, bringing the blood back to places sparking his baser instincts. “Ok, Cas, ok,” he huffs, and lets his hands explore. Cassidy shudders deliciously when he takes her breasts into his hands, bearing her chest down, offering to him - the consequence of which is her backside pressing into his cock, making him grind against her in turn.

“What do you want, Kaidan?” Cassidy asks.

“You - just you, Shepard.” Kaidan replies, breathless. He slides a hand down, feeling her ribs, wrapping around her hip, and reaching the apex of her legs, finding her satisfying slick, even with the water. Cassidy writhes forward, under the water, the soap rinsing away as Kaidan explored her with his fingers, finding her clit and eliciting a deep moan from the depths of her body as he keeps at her breasts with his free hand. Cassidy’s leg moves, giving him better access, and slides a finger inside her, then two. Bending over her writhing body, “I want you, Cassidy Shepard.” Kaidan breathes to her “ I’ve wanted longer than is good of me to admit. I want to make you feel, Cas - feel this - me - please.”

Cassidy jerks away, grasping his hand covered in her inside her own. “Bed, now.” she gasps, leading him out of the shower, leaving the water on, bypassing the towels and trailing water across the cabin. At the edge of the bed, she reels him in, taking his ear into her teeth before growling “I want to ride you - this second.”

Kaidan’s dick pulses hard at her words, and he chokes out a “Yes.” as she tips him onto his back on the bed.

She’s on him in a second, climbing over and across him, reaching for her nightstand. Pulling out a condom, she makes short work of its application, and just like that, she surrounds him. They’re dripping water everywhere, the comforter is going to be unusable for the rest of this night - somewhere in his mind he knows these things. In the moment, however, all he knows is the light of stars above their heads, and Cassidy - Cassidy everywhere; on him, in him, around him. She slides down onto him, letting out a low, almost desperate moan that he feels in his own chest. His mind races, Cas Cas Cas - Yes Yes - please, finally yes. His hands find her hips and she begins to move - his pulse spiking along with her whimpers and sighs along with the wanton moans that punctuate her exertions. 

He thrusts up into her in earnest, and all the air rushes out of her as she falls forward, planting her hands on either side of his head, finding his mouth with hers. They struggle a bit with finding a rhythm, not fighting for dominance, but fighting to maintain connection to reality as their minds swim with pleasure. But they manage, and the galaxy shrinks to just the two of them, their bodies connected, sharing air and an existence.

After what feels like an age, Cassidy sits up again, thrusting hard and relentlessly, and Kaidan finds her clit with his fingers, reveling in the squeeze of her walls with each of his strokes. Neither relent, driving forward, and Cassidy begins to say his name over and over again, repeating just the first syllable as often as his whole name.

“I’m yours Cassidy, I’m yours.” Kaidan assures her “And I’ve got you, Cas. I want you, baby. I want you too-”

Kaidan is cut off by a hard squeeze around his cock and a sharp cry from Cassidy. With another thrust and Cassidy throbbing around him, Kaidan goes over the edge with her with a open-throated moan that he doesn’t recognize himself in. Cassidy hums a happy noise and after a few final thrusts, dismounts and flops to Kaidan’s size. She gives him a smirk and she pulls off the condom, and twists round to drop it someplace Kaidan can’t see. Kaidan turns onto his side to face her, pulling Cassidy in as she curls into his middle.

“Did we just?” Kaidan asks.

“Totally did.” Cassidy confirms.

“Shepard - “ Kaidan began, but Cassidy cuts him off.

“Just enjoy the moment, relax.” she chides, wrapping an arm around a damp pillow and shoving it under her face. “ Nap first - then serious talk about feelings and relationships. Then maybe more sex”

“The bed’s still wet.” Kaidan replies.

“Don’t care - still warm.” Cassidy answers, already fading into sleep. “You’re warm - I’ll cuddle you. Ask EDI to raise the temp if you get chilly.” She throws an arm over his waist and buries her face in his chest.. “Crafty, Spectre Alenko” she murmurs, “I really just thought you were just asking me to lunch.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘just anything’ - when it comes to you, Shepard.” Kaidan answers with a kiss to the top of her head. Cassidy’s breathing falls low and steady as she swiftly falls asleep. Kaidan drifts off as he watches the stars float by above their heads, thinking that, maybe, perhaps, Shepard isn’t exactly a comet, streaking through space to only to leave him behind again, but another, just as beautiful metaphor worthy of her, that affords him the hope he’s beginning to feel bloom in his chest.


End file.
